Just another Big Bad, right?
by XxToxicJasminexX
Summary: What happens when a spell gone wrong causes Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara, Dawn, Spike and rogue slayer Faith to travel into another dimension? *About the sixth season of Buffy* *Just after the fifth Harry Potter film*


**Summary:** What happens when a spell gone wrong causes Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara, Dawn, Spike and rogue slayer Faith to travel into another dimension?

*Not during any particular season of Buffy*

*Just after the fifth Harry Potter film*

**Story:**

"Ok, where the hell are we?" Buffy yelled at her friend, Willow, who looked just as startled as everyone else.

"I don't know, Buffy. The spell should've worked, it was just meant to transport us away from Faith and the vampires but I think it took us to a different dimension or something."

"It's not even like your spell just went a little wrong, Faith came here too, except she ran off," Xander added, laughing a little.

"This isn't funny Xander. Willow I told you about using magic like this. You don't know the risks, why don't you get that?" Tara explained to her lover.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened," Willow replied, sounding hurt.

"That seems to be happening a lot lately," she snapped back.

"I said I'm sorry, ok?"

"Guys, can we just not do this right now," Dawn stated, raising her voice.

"Little bit's right. It's pointless arguing until we know how to get back," Spike said, whilst taking in his surroundings.

"I agree with Spike..." Buffy began until she was interrupted by Spike.

"... How about we go up to the big castle,"

"Huh?" Buffy commented, clearly confused.

"The nice stone castle, just over there," Spike said, pointing his finger to the large castle that stood not too far from where they were.

"I agree. Castle's cost a lot of money and would most likely have comfortable beds and plenty of nourishments," Anya stated, leaving a small gap in-between each word.

Faith carried on running, her dark hair flying behind her. She had to get away from them, although she was strong, she was outnumbered without the vamps. Where the hell was she anyway? What did that little witch do? A dark figure approaching her made her stop dead in her tracks. She instinctively stood in her fighting position.

"Who's there?" she asked, defensively.

"I sensed you, the black in your heart it's exactly what I need for my army." The dark voice made Faith shiver, something that doesn't happen often.

The figure stepped into the moonlight, the glow from it reflected off his skin, his very peculiar skin; Faith had never seen a beast so strange. It had bone white skin, slits instead of a nose, dark eyes and it wore black robes.

"Sorry noseless, I'm not someone's minion and honestly I'm bored,"

She swung her arm back and her fist collided full force in his face. However second she was about to touch him, her fist went straight through a cloud of dark smoke.

"You have power, but there's something odd about you. You're not from this world are you?" the beast stated, appearing behind her.

Faith swung around to face him again, her face full of confusion. "No, I'm not from here. So what's your name anyway?"

"Lord Voldemort."

Faith sniggered. "Lord Voldemort? Really? I'm Faith, the vampire slayer,"

"A slayer? They exist in your dimension? You're just a myth here."

"And?"

"Join me,"

"Hey, I already told you Voldy, I ain't someone's minion,"

Voldemort laughed, "I'm sure if you're as powerful as I've heard you could easily be a partner,"

"Well now we're talking..."

The group wandered along a stone bridge that headed towards the castle. The bridge rested high above the ground below, causing Xander to feel slightly queasy. Anya comforted him, her hand softly rubbing his back.

"Are you ok sweetie?" she asked Xander, whose skin had turned pale.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he choked, "I just don't like heights,"

Once they eventually reached the end of the bridge, they were stood in an empty courtyard. Stone walls were built around the outside of the yard with many arches in the wall allowing access to a corridor behind. Vines and ivy intertwined the columns with the occasional blossoming flower growing out of them. At the top of the courtyard stood large wooden doors, an entrance into the castle. A dark cloud shifted in the sky covering the shimmering moon, allowing darkness to spread over the courtyard.

"Fiat Lux!" Willow confidently spoke.

A glow of light spread over the group allowing them to once again see where they were going. Tara shot a look at Willow; she knew that more magic from Willow wasn't going to solve anything. She needed to learn how to control it and not rely on magic so much. As they walked up to the doors, the glow of light followed. Dawn looked up at it, her eyes twinkling, she hoped one day she could do cool stuff like that, she probably could've already learned it if Buffy didn't treat her like a kid and try to protect her from the danger.

"Alohomora," Willow recited, allowing the doors to unlock and open. Everyone peered in, the light of the candles assisted Willow's magical glow allowing them to see better in the dark.

"It looks normal," Buffy said casually as she strolled in.

_Hiss!_

The sudden noise of a cat caused everyone to jump. The brown tabby then scuttled off into the darkness out of sight.

"Now, which way to go, the big doors ahead or the stairs" Spike asked.

"Who goes there?" a rough but shrill voice asked.

The room lit up as the man walked in, he was middle aged with long, brown ragged hair. Faint wrinkles were imbedded into his forehead and his beady eyes watched the scoobies. The cat followed him as he wandered down towards them.

"Well, well, what've we got here?" he muttered.

Willow waved her hand; the glow she conjured disappeared instantly. Buffy stood still, ready to attack if it became necessary. A small, mocking laugh escaped Xander's mouth.

"What're you going to do?" he asked, slightly cocky.

"Xander..." Buffy muttered.

"Maybe we should go," Dawn's innocent voice suggested.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere," the man stated.

"Now, now, Filch, you can go," A voice said. His voice was soft but you could hear the roughness of his age.

As Filch left, another man wandered towards the group. He was taller, with long silver hair and half moon glasses. He wore metallic silver robes which covered his feet and rested gently on the floor.

"Now, may I ask who you are?" the man said.

"Save it Grandpa, we just came here because there was no other buildings around," Spike stated, sniggering slightly at the old man.

"I foresore you coming, well not specifically you lot, but I knew of a dimensional transportation. The question is why you are here?"

"I didn't intend to come to a different dimension, it was just a spell gone wrong," Willow stated.

"Ah, so you're a witch,"

"Yes, and so is Tara," she responded, whilst looking at her girlfriend.

"Well then I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly,"

"Fit in where exactly? What is this place?" Buffy asked.

"This is Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry,"

"You teach magic here, cool!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Would you like to join while you're here?"

Dawn's face lit up with excitement, well until Buffy spoke.

"No!" Buffy said to Dawn.

"Oh come on, please," Dawn begged.

"She'll be safe, if that's what you're worried about," the man said.

"Please..." Dawn begged once again.

"Fine,"

"There's a tower in the castle where you may all rest, ready for tomorrow, especially you Dawn since you will start your class,"

"Thanks," Buffy said.

Faith followed Voldemort into a large mansion; the room they then entered had a long table which had almost every seat filled with more robed people. A fireplace roared at the back of the room, the flame spitting and sizzling seemed to be the only noise here, everyone else remained silent.

"Are these seriously your followers?" Faith asked, stifling a laugh.

Bellatrix stood up defensively, her crazed eyes widening at the rudeness of the girl.

"Who is this muggle?" she sneered.

"This is Faith, a vampire slayer," Voldemort responded.

Murmurs filled the room, obviously he was right about the whole myth thing, Faith thought to herself.

"So what's with the robes anyways?" Faith pointed out.

"We're wizards, we're meant to wear robes," One of the deatheater's replied.

"Yeah, I still don't get it," she commented casually, "Cool crib by the way Voldy, yours?" she asked, looking at Voldemort.

"Who do you think you are, talking to the dark lord like that?" Bellatrix asked.

"I'm a slayer, what's your excuse?"

"The house belongs to the Malfoy's," Voldemort stated, pointing to a man, woman and a teenager, all who had blonde hair.

She watched the boy, Draco as she walked towards the table, her boots clicking on the ground.

"So what do you get out of this, cutie?" She asked him, raising her eyebrow.

"That's none of your business, why did you join?" he asked, his voice slightly amused. He stared at the girl; she looked about 19-20 years old. She had dark brown hair, a pale complexion and dark red lips. The clothes she had were clearly muggle clothes, she wore a black crop top, black jeans and a leather jacket but she did look hot, he had to admit.

"Well I got a bunch of people I want out of my way. Plus, the whole big bad thing, kind of my expertise,"

"I thought a slayer was good, fighting the forces of evil," he stated.

"I don't play by the rules, sandy."

"My name's Draco," he sneered.

"So I've heard," she commented.

"Well then try using it," he muttered.

"Look at you, all tough. So how many people you killed?"

"I-I..."

"Looks like I win, sandy. See you may have your precious little magic and stuff but I'm the one who knows how to play,"

"Now, now, let's sit down," Voldemort stated, "We have some preparation to do,"


End file.
